The Girl That Kills
by 09262003
Summary: My name is C.J., I'm a demigod with the powers to kill and heal people on command. I can also read minds, cool right. So what happens when I go to CHB, go on a quest and fall in love? Find out. (Me in pic) Authors note- I drew pic
1. 1) Meet me

**Hey this is my... 3rd Fanficiton? I hope you enjoy. I got the inspiration from a few other stories I read about demigods with strange powers. I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you.  
** ** _-C.J._**

 _ **C.J POV**_

First I want t introduce myself. My birth name is Angie Valentine. I am 14 years old and a ran away from my home when I was 7 years old. My father had just died from a car crash and my sister died when I was six, her name was Alyssa. Alyssa was 16 when she died, she was murdered by some man who robbed us. After my father died I took as much money as I could, which is a lot, packed some clothes and ran. Now I should probably tell you about my... unusual powers. I can kill, heal, and cause pain to somebody just by touching them. The catch is, when I heal someone, their pain comes to me. I can also read their mind. Cool right?

When I turned around 10, I changed my style. I started to cut my hair and get piercings, I now have more than 10 piercings on my face. I have one on my nose, 6 on one ear and 4 on my other ear. I shaved each side of my head, died the top blonde and also got some tattoos. I got an A tattooed on my neck, and 8 small circles around my hairline. Now I bet your wondering, why is this crazy person doing this? Well the answer is simple. Because I want to. It's just my style and I like it, I have little control, so I decide to have control like this. This is me. Have a problem?

 **CURRENT TIME**

I continued running up the hill to Camp Half-Blood even though every inch of my body ached. I slightly looked back to see two giant dark creatures running behind me. I slowed my pace and turned around. As the creatures came into view, I realized they were cyclops, they both had a evil grin on their faces. The first one ran up to me preparing to take me down, but I had different plans. I jumped up and climbed onto it's back. I quickly took off my gloves and pressed my hand to it's head. "Death." I whispered. The cyclops stopped moving then burst into a gold dust to the floor. I fell to the floor just as the second monster ran up to me.

It grabbed for me but I swiftly moved out the way and touched it's back, "Death." I whispered again and as the first creature did, it burst into dust showering me.

I slipped my gloves back on then continued up the hill hoping no other monsters were following.

 _ **2 days ago**_

I sat on my sleeping bag with my eyes closed until I heard a bang on the garbage bin next to me. I quickly jumped up and threw off my gloves. I looked around but saw no threat. I only saw a package on the floor a few feet away from me. I picked it up and opened it slowly. I saw a letter peaking from under the box I held and decided to open that first. In it, it read:

 _Hello my child. I have missed you so much Alyssa, and I'm sorry I haven't visited. 7 years ago when your father died, and I saw you running away, into the streets... it broke my heart that I couldn't do something. But I can do something now. It was recently your 14th birthday correct? As I was directed, I cannot abandon my children, and I never planned on it. Go to New York. Go to the beach. And find yourself to Camp Half-Blood. They will help you. Trust me child. Please enjoy your gifts. And Alyssa, be careful with your powers, you can heal anybody, read anybody's mind, but you can also kill. Use your powers wisely and be careful, I don't like to see you in pain. When you heal other, as you know, the pain will return to your body instead. So choose wisely._

 _-Mom_

I blinked away tears as rage boiled inside me. _How was I supposed to know were to go? What beach? What am I supposed to do? What's going on? How dare she call me Alyssa?_

I slowly opened the box to see a small compass, dagger, and a new pair of gloves. These gloves were black, and had no holes in them, they were soft and I had to admit, they were perfect for me.

I slid on the new gloves and looked at the compass, it pointed in a straight line, north. I walked forward, out the ally, and it suddenly turn to the side. I smiled softly as I followed the arrow.

 **Present time**

I slowly walked to the top of the hill exhaustion taking over. "Help!" I yelled as loud as I could, which wasn't really loud. "Help.." I muttered uselessly as my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I heard yelling and felt someone carrying me, but everything faded as I lost conscious.

My eyes fluttered open as I took in my surroundings. I was in a soft bed with a night table to the side of me. I glass of apple juice stood on the table. My throat screamed at me to grab it, and I obeyed. I took the cup in my hands and sipped it. The surprising taste of homemade brownies filled my mouth, I quickly gulped down the drink and instantly felt better. I just then noticed I wasn't wearing my gloves. The glass slipped out my hand and broke on the floor as I quickly stood up and shoved my hands into my pockets. I heard quick foot steps coming near me. The door opened to reveal a girl with blonde curls and a light tan. "Are you okay? We found you at the border."

"Where are my gloves?" I managed to croak out my burning throat.

"Your stuff is downstairs. My name is Annabeth." She said smiling and held out her hand. I carefully shook her hand forcing myself to calm down and not think of anything so that I wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm C.J."

Her smile grew bigger and she walked out the room. I quickly followed her out.

She pointed to my few belongings on the floor which I rushed to and dug out my gloves. I shoved them on my hands then sighed in relief. Annabeth gave me a strange look but said nothing.

After a few minutes a boy walked in. He had olive skin and dark eyes that made me feel that her could look into my soul. He dressed in basically all black with an avator jacket and skull ring. "Hey Nico." Annabeth smiled at him. He nodded then look at me. "Hey," I said to the boy. "I'm C.J."He smiled and sat down on the couch next to me then leaned back and closed his eyes. "Determined?" He asked. I looked at him confused but Annabeth answered him for me. "She is undetermined for now."

The boy nodded.

I closed my eyes and focused on Nico's thoughts. His mind was black to match his clothes and eyes. Terrifying images flashed through his mind of monsters and death. He was in pain but he didn't show it. Death kept flashing through his mind, I saw the death of friends, his sister in the underworld, and other indescribable images. When I opened my eyes I gasped. A man in a wheel chair entered the room. I gasped and narrowed my eyes. Annabeth and Nico now had their eyes on her. "What's wrong?" They both asked looking worried.

"Your mind." I answered.

"Y-you read his mind?" the man asked me. I nodded then closed my eyes again and focused. Dark and scary images but there were getting bigger in his mind. I opened my eyes to see three sets of eyes on me. Nico was rubbing his head. I took off my glove and reached for Nico's shoulder. He looked confused but didn't say or do anything. "Heal." I whispered. I closed my eyes and gasped as my head filled with terrifying images of death the of my father, death of my sister, and the monsters I had faced before. Tears ran down my cheeks as I rubbed my head and opened my eyes feeling dizzy. "What's wrong? How did you do that?" Nico asked. I closed my eyes once again to look into his mind, no images passed through. It was a light shade of grey and even some happy thoughts went through. When I opened my eyes I ignored the pain and answered him

"I healed you, when I heal someone their pain comes back to me."

"Then why did you heal me? I was fine!" he said angrily.

"No, you wasn't Nico."

The pain started to fade away and soon it was gone. "I'm fine, your pain would have stayed, but I am fine now, only physical pain stays on me.

"So you can read minds, and heal people?" Annabeth asked me curiously.

"Read minds, heal, inflict pain and kill." I answered.

"What do you mean kill?" she asked.

"If I were to touch you, and say death, you would die." Three faces stared at me, then the man spoke. "Well, my name is Chiron, I will have Leo show you to your cabin. For now you will be staying in cabin 11, Hermes Cabin. All campers who aren't claimed by their godly parent is sent there. When you mother claims you, you will go to that cabin."

I nodded and closed my eyes to look into Chiron's mind. His mind was a very light shade of brown. I listened to his thoughts. _The girl is very dangerous. Maybe I should tell the gods..._

I opened my eyes then spoke, "With all do respect, I _am not_ dangerous. What would telling the gods do? I am here, and I am loyal. I would not do anything to harm anybody at this camp unless provoked."

Chiron blushed a little in embarrassment then nodded. "I'll get Leo."

I nodded then waited.

After a few minutes a Latino boy with strange elfish features and a large grin appeared. I stood up and walked over to him. "I'm C .J." I said and held out my hand He shook my hand and smiled wider. I closed my eyes once agin to read Leo's thoughts. "Do you have to read everybody's thoughts?" I heard Nico say but I ignored him. Leo's mind was a bright yellow. Images of blue prints and machines crossed his mind. then it all stopped. A picture of a pretty lady showed up, then I saw her dead on the floor. I saw pain and hurt. His mind turned darker until it was a deep red. I opened my eyes and reached to put my hand on him. "No stop C.J. Nico yelled to me but I ignored him and put my hand on Leo, "Heal." Once again I thought of my father. But this time I didn't cry, I just winced and walked out.

Leo quickly came out too. "Follow me, I'll show you to cabin 11. I nodded and followed him.

We were soon at cabin 11, brown paint was peeling off the walls. Once we were inside, I looked around. Every bed was taken, and the majority of the floor was tooken.

"Hey, you must be the new girl, C.J. right?" I turned to see a boy with brown hair and a crooked smile. I nodded. "I'm Chris, you can take anywhere on the floor. Dinner is at 6:00." He smiled once more than left. I set my stuff on the floor and sat down. Leo had already left and now I was alone, if there was people all around me. I closed my eyes and leaned back.

When I woke up teens around me were all up walking out the door. _Must be dinner._ I got up and walked out with them.

When I got to the dining pavilion I filled my plate with steak, beans, and pasta. I then pushed a piece of steak into the flames and sat down at the edge of the table. Dinner passed quickly and it was soon time for the camp fire. Everybody gathered together as the Apollo cabin began singing and telling stories. The fire in the middle got brighter as the night passed.

Campers were just starting to leave when Chiron stomped his foot. "We will be having Capture the Flag this Friday as always, and I would like to introduce our newest camp member C.J., stand up please." He said nodded to me. I stood up at the same time a blinding pink light flashed then quickly dulled. There was silence for a moment then groans and protests started in one corner. "EWW! You have to be kidding me! She is disgusting!" Some barbie look-a-like yelled. Chiron stomped his foot and silence fell again.

"Chiron knelt down and spoke,"We will welcome C.J., daughter of Aphrodite, goddess g beauty and love into cabin 10 with respect and honor."

I looked up to see a dove flying in circles above me, then it disappeared. _You have to be kidding me. I'm with a bunch of sisses._


	2. Authors note

Authors note-

I am so sorry that i haven't been updating! I don't have access to a computer a lot. I plan on editing and updating all of my stories very soon! Thanks for the support and reviews it really does mean lot to me. I should be updating a few times a month now. If you guys have any comments or suggestions please tell me so I can improve my writing. If you read my stories you know I make a lot of writing errors and I plan on editing and fixing that. Thanks guy, and I hope you like my stories.


End file.
